Cooking Guide by Dasher
Category:GuidesCategory:Cooking Starting out This is the hard part this will be the only time you have to lose any money for a very long time and it won't be much. *0-3 Carrot Broth x4 (Cap: 3) :Water Crystal :San d'Orian Carrot x 4 These are great if you're a Beastmaster that is leveling cooking along with their job. *3-6 Hard-Boiled Egg x1 (Cap: 6) :Fire Crystal :Bird Egg :Distilled Water :Sell them both back to NPC for a slight loss. Get the bird eggs from the airship merchant (Denvihr, Albinie, or Uli Pehkowa). If you don't have a pass ask someone who does. They're 50 gil each. you can get them at the cooking guild for 51 Gil. Ready for a quick money maker? Make one stack of: *Salmon Sub Sandwich x1 (Cap: 8) :Earth Crystal :Crying Mustard :Black Bread :Apple Vinegar :La Theine Cabbage :Smoked Salmon :Mithran Tomato :Sell 11 of them at the AH for a nice profit and keep one for your guild test. You can do this with most of the cooking guild test items. *6-11 Sliced Sardine x2 (Cap: 11) :Wind Crystal :Bastore Sardine :Sell at the AH. *11-19 Selbina Butter x4 (Cap: 20) :Ice Crystal :Selbina Milk :Rock Salt :A few breaks early, but sell at the AH and make up the cost. The Fun Begins *19-29 Insect Ball x12 (Cap: 29) :Earth Crystal :Millioncorn :Little Worm :Distilled Water :Use for fish bait. *29-33 Meatball x12 (Cap: 35) :Earth Crystal :San d'Orian Flour :Distilled Water :Hare Meat :AH these. Slow after Insect Ball, but not bad. *33-39 Pet Food Delta x6 (Cap: 39) :Earth Crystal :Rye Flour :Distilled Water :Bird Egg :Land Crab Meat :Sell to NPC for profit. *39-42 Pie Dough x4 (Cap: 42) :Water Crystal :San d'Orian Flour :Selbina Butter :Rock Salt :Sell at the AH. *42-45 Pickled Herring x4 (Cap: 46) :Ice Crystal :Nosteau Herring :Dried Marjoram :Rock Salt :NPC for break even. *45-52 Crayfish Ball x12 (Cap: 52) :Earth Crystal :Crayfish x 3 :San d'Orian Flour :Distilled Water :More fish bait. Sell at AH. *52-55 Beaugreen Saute x1 (Cap: 55) :Fire Crystal :Selbina Butter :Beaugreens :NPC for breakeven/slight loss depending on cost of Fire Crystals. Good chance to try something else. *55-60 Yagudo Drink x1 (Cap: 60) :Dark Crystal :Yagudo Cherry :Buburimu Grape x 3 :Is it expensive...? Kinda. But selling at the AH will cover the cost of any breaks. *60-65 Pumpkin Soup x1 (Cap: 65) :Fire Crystal :Ogre Pumpkin :Sage :Selbina Milk :Rock Salt :Distilled Water :Sell this back to NPCs for profit. *65-67 Raisin Bread x1 (Cap: 67) :Fire Crystal :San d'Orian Grape :San d'Orian Flour :Selbina Butter :Maple Sugar :Rock Salt :Distilled Water :Sell to NPCs for breakeven. *67-72 Pear au Lait x1 (Cap: 72) :Water Crystal :Derfland Pear x2 :Honey :Selbina Milk :Back to the AH/bazaar. Good for leveling any job. *72-77 Pamama au Lait x1 (Cap: 81) :Water Crystal :Pamamas x2 :Honey :Selbina Milk :Big stretch here, but the cost of early breaks is what you lose with any other recipe that succeeds. Sell in AH and bazaar. Be prepared to lose a little money early then make it up. I'm getting lots of feedback saying it's good, but be prepared to make and sell alot of this. *77-85 Pumpkin Pie x4 (Cap: 85) :Fire Crystal :Ogre Pumpkin :Cinnamon :Selbina Butter :Selbina Milk :Pie Dough :Maple Sugar :Distilled Water :Bird Egg :Money, money, money. Sell at the AH. *85-92 Flint Caviar x3 (Cap: 92) :Dark Crystal :Rock Salt :Emperor Roe :AH in Jeuno only. *92-94 Tonosama Rice Ball x2 (Cap: 94) :Fire Crystal :Tarutaru Rice :Pamtam Kelp :Flint Caviar :Rock Salt :Distilled Water *94-100 do what ever you can. Ingredients are now hard to come by. The money is there for you to make with lower recipes. You'll end up with Cursed Soup for 100. Happy crafting! Author: Dasher Caitsith Original Post